Harry Potter and the Final Fight: Year Seven
by Captain Arianna Trouble
Summary: Warning: Spoilers of Half Blood Prince. Read this fic only if you've finished HBP. Unless you want to spoil the story for yourself...Temp hiatus, see profile
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was, chapters 29-30 of HBP wouldn't have happened.

Note: There are major spoilers here for those that haven't finished the Half-Blood Prince. Yes, I finished it. Seven hours and now I'm blind. So, I'm sorry to say, everything you read below about a character and his untimely end are true. Also, this is my first Harry Potter fic.If you have finished HBP, then please tell me so! (I'm the only speed reader I know)

Chapter One

A Happy Goodbye

Harry Potter couldn't remember how long it had been since he had been happy with anything concerning the Dursley's. On his seventeenth birthday, he would leave Number 4, Privet Drive forever. It was a day he was looking forward to with great excitement, but if he was happy, the Dursley's were in ecstasy. After sixteen years of having this unwanted child in their house, he would finally be gone.

But at the back of Harry's happiness, there was also sadness. The only reason he hadn't left the Dursley's since returning from Hogwarts was that Albus Dumbledore had told him to do so. And Dumbledore was dead. He had lived through the death of his parents, whom he didn't remember, his godfather, Sirius, but the old headmaster seemed worst of them all. There were so many things he could have done differently. Like in the cave, when he had to get rid of the potion. Maybe, just maybe, if _Harry_ had been the one to drink, Dumbledore wouldn't have been weakened, and Severus Snape wouldn't have killed him that terrible night. If he _ever_ met Snape again, he would almost pity him for being on the wrong side of Harry's wand.

Rising up from his small bed, he headed to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. Calm down, he thought. You rushed at killing Sirius, and he turned out to be innocent. _Yeah, _countered the voice at the back of Harry's mind, _look where that got him. And Snape was the one who revealed the prophecy to Voldemort. And to think, all along, he was the Half-Blood Prince, the only reason I passed Potions.Ironic, Snape wasn't even teaching Potions--_

His thoughts were interrupted by a loud popping coming down the drive. Harry checked his watch. _11:47_, it read. Thirteen more minutes. Why were the Weasley's so early? Their plans had been very specific, not wanting to risk any accidents. Drawing his wand, Harry slowly headed down the stairs. Resting at the bottom of the staircase, his school trunk and Hedwig's cage. The brilliant, snow white owl was hunting, and knew to go to the Weasley's.

Without getting too close to the door, he tried to peek out the window. There were many robed figures moving about, but he tried to focus on the car. In the darkness, he couldn't tell if it was the green Ministry car, like Mr. Weasley had told him they would arrive in. A wave of fear rippled through him. Had Voldemort set a trap? Could the people be Death Eaters that took Polyjuice Potion? He sighed with relief when the group gathered under the porch light, and he could see each clearly.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, standing on either side of Remus Lupin, looking as thin as ever. With a shudder he realized that the full moon had only been a few days earlier. It reminded him that Bill would have figured out if he was a werewolf at all…Mad-Eye Moody stood with Tonks, his magical eye twirling about, finally fixing on Harry. Slightly unsure that they were the real deal, he saw Tonks' eyebrows disappear and then returned a bright green color. Scraping his mind, he tried to figure out if a Polyjuice Potion could give the powers of the individual wizard when the doorbell rang. Wincing at the coughs from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia's room, he opened the door slowly.

"Come on now Harry, where are your things?" Mrs. Weasley whispered. She glanced at her husband, who, Harry chuckled, was staring at the light fixture, wondering how electricity worked. After an impatient elbowing from Molly, he went in, picking up Harry's bags. Mad-Eye went to pick up the cage, while Tonks helped Mr. Weasley with the trunk.

"Wotchers, Harry!" she exclaimed. "What've you got in here?"

"Everything I own," Harry answered simply. "I don't plan on coming back."

Lupin stepped beside him, and started walking him to the emerald car. Harry couldn't hold down his curiosity any longer. "Is Bill a--"

"No, thank goodness. We got enough wolf's bane potion to him, and except for a little bit of wolf like eating habits, I believe he'll be fine."

"I'm sure Fleur is happy," Harry commented. Lupin simply nodded, gazing fondly at Tonks. Feeling a pang of jealousy, he looked away. At the end of the year, he had been dating Ron's little sister, Ginny. But with Voldemort killing everyone close to him, he had let her go. Until he left the Burrow, he'd be living with her.

Stepping into the car, he gazed one last time upon Number 4, Privet Drive. To his surprise, all three Dursley's were on the porch. Aunt Petunia beckoned him over. Reluctantly, he went over. In her hands, she held a very dusty album. When he reached the doormat, she handed it to him.

"It's pictures of Lily from before she became…one of you," she said. For the slightest moment, Harry thought she was almost crying. Either he was getting the first physical sign of affection, or a sign of how happy she was that Harry was leaving.

"Good-bye," was all he said, and he went back to the car, and for a moment more let his gaze rest upon the Dursley's, then looked forward, and didn't look back. Instead, he looked at the album, and was surprised at what he found. Most of the pages were blank, and there was a small, unorganized collection of photos in the front. Nestled amongst them, were two letters. One was the writing of Albus Dumbledore, and reading it, he realized that this was the letter he had when he was a baby, delivered fresh after the death of his parents to his only living relatives.

The second letter was Aunt Petunia's writing. It took him a moment to realize that it was a birthday card.

Happy Belated Birthday, it read. Inside, was flowing script.

**Harry, **

**We've never treated you well, but we wish you luck. Happy belated birthday, 1-17.**

**Sincerely,**

**Petunia Dursley**

**Vernon Dursley**

**Dudley Dursley**

Harry was speechless. Never before in his life had the Dursley's acknowledged his birthday with a card. Then again, they had rarely acknowledged his birthday at all. He carefully put it back in the envelope. Though he didn't cherish many memories with them, this card he would keep. He picked up one of the pictures in the pile. Much to his surprise, it was his mum…and his dad. Of all thing, he hadn't expected this. Judging by the photo, they were still in Hogwarts. His stomach flipped. This was a pile of pictures of both his parents. Muggle photos, sure, but his parents.

"You seem happy," Lupin murmured. "And we haven't even gotten to the Burrow yet."

"What's happening at the Burrow?" But Tonks had poked Remus and he was silent. Harry realized that it was his birthday, and all his friends were at the same place waiting for him. Perhaps he would finally have a birthday party!

Well, let me know if you liked it. And I warned you, I spoil book 6. So don't yell at me for mentioning story parts!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling. I am, however, the first person to start a rumor about Harry Potter, Book the Seventh (see bottom). Like before, I'm going to spoil book six.

I'm either crazy or eccentric, and yes, there's a difference.

Chapter Two

Festivities at the Burrow

Although he had been expecting a party after Lupin's small comment to him, Harry was still amazed and surprised when he arrived at the Weasley house. He had simply expected Ron, Hermione, and the other Weasley siblings, but there was a great crowd at the small Burrow. A lot of the adults were members of the Order of the Phoenix, but there were a lot that Harry didn't know. As the car slowed, he read a hanging banner.

**Happy Birthday Harry!**

He looked around and saw a few more, decorated with Gryffindor colors and snitches, but then he saw one that cleared things up a bit.

**Congratulations Bill and Fleur!**

Obviously, it was a joint party. Getting out of the car, he entered the buzzing storm of people, searching desperately for a Weasley or Hermione. But everywhere he turned, a hand would reach out and he would hear several congratulations from many excited wizards he had never met before. Luckily, he was saved by a small hand leading him into the Burrow, and looking up and spotting the flaming red hair he knew that it was Ginny. Stepping into the kitchen, Harry noticed Charlie and Hermione talking at the table, and wondered where Ron was when three loud pops startled him.

"Guess who passed his Apparition test?" a familiar voice asked. Harry smiled, tuning to his best friend. With shock, he noted that Ron seemed to have grown a few more inches since they had said good-bye.

"Ronniekins, that's who," Fred teased. As Ron attempted to push the twin, George started going at it as well.

"Poor _Won-Won_! He hates being made fun of!" He sighed dramatically. The twins Apparated with a bang, away from Ron's reach on the other side of the kitchen.

"Great Ron!" Harry said, hoping Ron wasn't upset. To his relief, Ron was actually laughing.

"Just think, now you can have a go at it Harry!" he said. "Hope you remember your eyebrows…" Ron trailed off, unconsciously rubbing his own eyebrow that had caused him to fail his first test.

Harry simply yawned, sitting down next to Ginny. He glanced at his watch. Thirty minutes after midnight. He was an adult in the wizarding world now. Odd, he'd expected to fell different somehow…A crash and bang brought Harry's attention to the staircase. A few giggles told him that someone had probably drunken a bit much and had fallen down the steps. Vaguely he was reminded of Professor Trelawney staggering about Hogwarts, trying to hide her sherry bottles.

Hermione and Ginny stifled laughs, until Fleur, or Phlegm, as Ginny liked to call her, came in.

"Oh, 'Arry! I am so glad you are here! Gabrielle 'es anxious to see you! And Ginny, your dress, eet is finished," with a flick of her hand, a pale blue dress appeared into her arms. "Gabrielle 'az hers already--Gabrielle!" she shrieked.

The bride to be flung herself at the small girl that had just entered the kitchen. The resemblance was shocking. Like two Fleurs at once. Only one was much smaller. The other girl still had the same veela effect as her sister though. He couldn't take his eyes off Gabrielle, until he felt a sharp pinch on his arm. He glared at Ginny, who had turned away innocently and started humming. Harry was tempted to laugh as Hermione tried to distract Ron. It wasn't working that well. Ron just had a bad time controlling himself around veela.

Fleur dragged a protesting Ginny up the stairs to put her into her bridesmaid uniform, with Gabrielle quietly following her sister. Harry was surprised at how much he was reminded of his first time meeting Ginny at the Burrow; she had run off in silence.

"Heads up Harry!" Ron shouted just as a large package crashed into his face. He glared at the blushing boy. "Sorry mate, I told you heads up. Besides, you didn't think you wouldn't get presents on your birthday, did you?" For the next while, the remaining Weasley's and Hermione gave him presents and swapped stories of what had been going on.

"Most all the Hogwarts teachers are here. Even Professor Slughorn," Hermione mentioned, her voice a little excited. Ron coughed and seemed to sneeze at the same moment, resulting in something sounding like 'Lockhart'. Hermione ignored him.

"McGonagall's not here," Fred said, his cheerful voice somber, for once.

"Got lots to do, what with her being Headmistress," George piped up. "I feel sorry for her. I doubt she ever really wanted the position."

"Yeah, she prefers teaching Transfiguration, getting to transform students if they're bad at all," Fred said.

"No. that was Moody, remember? Well, no, it was that death eater bloke disguised as Mad-Eye," Ron ventured.

"But wasn't it McGonagall that turned you into a newt?"

"That was you Fred," Ron said. Fred and George smiled.

"It was, wasn't it? Pretty talented for only twelve years old." The twins laughed, and disappeared.

A few short hours later, Harry found himself sitting out in the Weasley's yard, witnessing his first wizard wedding. It was very impressive. There were fairies floating about, and enchanted bubbles and flowers that greeted the guests. He sat next to Hermione, since Ron had been dragged to the altar to be a groomsman, along with the rest of his brothers. The only exception was Percy, who was still not on speaking terms with his family. All around him, on the groom's side, were red-headed wizards and witches, and various members of the Order. The side with Fleur's family was much more interesting.

All of the women were beautiful, with some sort of veela blood in them. Even the men were handsome, but nothing in comparison to whomever they escorted. There was a lot of chatter from relatives that hadn't seen each other in a ling while, but silence fell when a small wrinkled wizard with a long white beard stood up. Harry recognized him as the same wizard that had spoken at Dumbledore's funeral.

Less than an hour later, Bill and Fleur were leaving to a house the two had bought somewhere in London. Mrs. Weasley was crying as if Bill had died, but Harry knew, well, hoped was more appropriate, that it was tears of joy. Watching the chairs fold themselves and disappear, Harry heard Ron and Hermione walk up to him.

"Ready to go in?" Ron asked, not trying to hide his yawn. Harry just nodded, following the two in silence. He wasn't sure if it was the light, but Ron seemed to be standing very close to Hermione. Unable to help it as he followed Ron up the crooked stairs, leaving Hermione with Ginny, he spoke up.

"Something going on?" he asked innocently. Even from behind, he could see Ron's ears turn a deep red. He ushered Harry into his room.

"What do you mean?" he finally broke the silence after making sure the door was closed. Harry shrugged.

"I dunno…Between you and Hermione?" his only answer was the color on Ron's face becoming a deep maroon, incidentally matching his pajamas perfectly. He smiled. "I knew it."

"I don't know what you're talking about. G'night!" Ron said hurriedly, jumping into his bed. Snores immediately came, very loud and fake. Harry chuckled, and pet Hedwig, who had returned from her hunting.

My theory: Chapter 28, we learn the initials of R.A.B. We aren't told what the initials stand for. I think I know; Sirius had a brother, Regulus Black that died around 16 years before HBP. Sirius speculated that he had been killed by Voldemort, or on Voldemort's orders. If Regulus was destroying Horcruxes made by Voldemort, wouldn't that be incentive to kill him? Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, because that isn't what my birth certificate says. Wait…yes, it does! Oh, no…It just says criminally insane…

To All R.A.B. Reviewers: Glad to know I'm not alone in the conspiracy! And I hope I didn't sound like a prat when I said _my_ theory. I'll just call it _THE_ theory, okay? I feel guilty trying to claim it…

To All Reviewers: Thank you so much! I am honored by your words!

Chapter Three

Another Will, Another Won't

After a week at the Burrow, Harry was becoming anxious. Letters from Hogwarts were due any day. If they didn't come, then Hogwarts had closed, one of the last safe havens, gone. But if the letters did come, he'd have to announce his decision to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, along with the Order. He was sure that none of them would allow it, even though he was of age. And once he took his Apparition test in a few days, there was no stopping him from his quest with the Horcruxes.

It was close to midnight, but Harry found he couldn't sleep. Instead, he'd taken a stroll through the garden. After sending three gnomes flying through the air, he'd decided it was best to go inside. Some voices in the kitchen stopped him from entering.

"He said he's not going to return to Hogwarts. He's going after those _things_ instead," Mrs. Weasley was saying. Obviously, Ron or Hermione had talked to her.

"And legally he can. None of us can stop him," Remus Lupin answered.

"Yes, but you have the most influence over him," Mrs. Weasley pleaded. "At least talk to him, for our sake?"

"No harm in that," Mr. Weasley spoke up. "And blimey, look at the time! Molly, we should get back to bed."

There was some shuffling and scraping of chairs. Harry strained his ears, hoping that anyone that had been in the kitchen had left. Just in case, he stepped back slowly, and lightly kicked one of the clay gardening pots. Anyone in the kitchen would know that someone was outside now. He stepped in. Lupin was sitting at the table alone, nursing a cup of tea.

"Hello Harry. I daresay you heard some of that," he smiled at Harry's surprised face. He tapped his ears. "Werewolf hearing can come in handy. Sit down."

Harry did as he was told, and sighed. "I'm not going back to Hogwarts."

"I was afraid of that. Why?"

"Before Dumbledore…before…We were searching for the Horcruxes that Voldemort put his soul into. I'm going to find the rest and destroy them," he said quickly.

"Harry, that sounds fine and honorable in words, but how much have you really thought about it?" He coughed and cleared his throat. "Do you know how to find the Horcruxes? Destroy them?"

Harry just shook his head. It was amazing how childlike his idea sounded when he heard someone else say it.

"And you know how much destroying one hurt Dumbledore. And you haven't even finished your schooling. How will you become an Auror if you give up now for some reckless adventure? All that I'm asking is that you finish school so that you at least have a chance. Please."

He stared at his hands, thinking about what Lupin was saying. It made sense. He couldn't go back to Hogwarts if he didn't go this year. He'd miss out on more advanced spells that could help him when he faced Voldemort. And Snape. Another thought came to him. Ron and Hermione wouldn't go back if he didn't. It wasn't fair to them. Hermione was a shoe-in for Head Girl, and Ron was becoming a really good Quidditch player. At Dumbledore's funeral, they had promised to go with him. His rash decisions would effect them. He couldn't do that to his best friends.

"I'll go back," he said quietly. Lupin seemed to choke on his tea, his eyes wide with surprise. Of all the answers he'd expected, that wasn't it. Harry couldn't help but laugh. A squeal from the stairway told him that Mrs. Weasley had been listening. She ran down and hugged Harry.

"Oh, Harry, you should get to bed," she said, regaining her composure. As he trudged up the stairs, he heard her talking to Lupin.

"Remus, what did you do? Oh, I'm so happy!" But Harry stopped listening. He was outside Ron's bedroom, and there were voices whispering inside.

"Hermione, I think Harry found out what we're doing," Ron said. The light streaming from beneath the door darkened, and Harry stood back, in case someone was coming out. He heard someone whisper a spell, and the doorknob glowed for a moment. Obviously, Hermione didn't want anyone intruding.

"How does he know? What did he say?" she demanded.

"Well, after Bill and Fleur's wedding--OUCH! Pig, you--after the wedding, he asked me if something was going on."

"You didn't let anything slip, did you?"

"Of course not!" Harry could practically see Ron's ears reddening. "Pretended to fall asleep."

"And I'm sure he didn't find that unusual," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Course not. It's worked before." Not very well, Harry thought on the landing. "And, hey, what's that?"

Harry shrank away from the door, in case they were talking about him. "Looks like an owl."

"Odd, a bit early for the post to come." He heard the window creak open. "It's a Hogwarts owl!"

"Why's there only one?"

"I dunno…It's addressed to Harry! And it looks like it's from Dumbledore!"

"You'll have to give it to him," Hermione said, her voice quiet.

"And you have to get out of here. What would he think, seeing you here?" before Harry could react, the knob started turning. Before he could hide, the door swung open completely, and he was looking into the startled faces of his two friends.

"Oh! Hi Harry! Just picking up the book that Ron borrowed from me," Hermione stammered. She looked around, and picked up the first book she saw. "Thanks Ron!" She ran down the stairs, but not before he caught how red her face was.

"What was that about?" Harry asked, grinning. Ron looked as if he'd seen a spider.

"She was getting her book," he said feebly. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"At one A.M.?"

"Yeah, you know, she's always reading. Reading, reading, reading. But, um, this came for you," Ron said hurriedly, changing the subject. He handed out a small letter.

Carefully opening it, he read over the writing. He couldn't recognize it, but one word stuck out. Dumbledore.

"What is it, mate?" Ron asked, climbing next to Harry.

"It's about Dumbledore. It's part of his will," he said, shocked. "It says, I get that sword I got, Godric's. And his Pensieve." Harry stopped. His voice was cracking, and it was getting hard to read, even though he had his glasses on. He took a deep breath. "It asks where I went them sent."

"Not her, surely," Ron said. "Mum would freak if she came in here to clean and a sword was waiting for her."

"Sirius's house then," Harry said, almost to himself. "There's tons of things there. That's where I'll keep things that I don't use."

"Sure?" Ron asked, a quill in hand. He nodded, and Ron wrote down the address. After sending the owl out the window, he turned to Harry with a grin.

"You should get some sleep. You look like a troll." Harry threw a pillow at him, and the two started smacking each other with the pillows. After Harry lost and tried to get to sleep, he realized that he could have used magic now that he was seventeen. As he lay there, he realized for the first time how different his life was. He could finally practice magic outside of Hogwarts with no real consequences. He remembered Fred and George making fun of him and Ron the summer before, being unable to use their magic. Next time he saw the twins, it was going to be very interesting.

Luna's Quiz: What is the name of Dumbledore's brother, and why was he ridiculed?

10 digital kudos to anyone that gets it right!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, as much as I want to be. Wait, then I'd be a mother of three and I'm only fifteen…I just want the rights to Harry Potter!

Luna Quiz answers: Dumbledore's brother is Aberforth and he was ridiculed for performing inappropriate charms…on a goat. These quizzes will pop up every once in a while, so stay sharp!

I promise to you all, come Christmas in the story, Harry will face Voldemort.

Chapter Four Ron's Riddle

"Has anyone seen Ron?" a sleepy Fred asked the bustling kitchen of the Burrow. All the Weasley's present shook their heads, and for a moment it seemed as if a fire had broken out. Harry noticed Mrs. Weasley casually turn her head to face the enchanted clock, the one that had all the Weasley's on it. All the hands were on "mortal peril". It had been that way since Voldemort's return, but it definitely didn't help Mrs. Weasley with the fact that her youngest son wasn't around.

"He probably overslept," Hermione suggested, glancing at Harry. She started up the stairs, and motioned for Harry to follow. As soon as they were out of earshot, she started talking.

"I'm worried. He Apparated this morning, and I don't know where he went,' she said quickly, all on one breath. He followed her into Ron's room. "Look at that!" She pulled a dusty atlas off of Ron's bed.

"Maybe he marked where he was going?" Harry said. Something about this seemed odd. How did Hermione know where the atlas was right away? "What's going on?" But she ignored him.

"Look, he marked this spot. We can do a Side-Along, alright?"

"Hermione--"

"You don't have a license, so we'll do this legally," she huffed, and grabbed his elbow. Before he could object, he felt the strange sensation and knew he was being Apparated. With an 'oof', he felt the feeling end, and looked around at where he and Hermione now were. They were on an asphalt surface, and there was a heavy fog all around. He shuddered. It was creepy looking.

"Couldn't we have at least told Mrs. Weasley that we were leaving?" Hermione paused, as if considering what he had said. The she shook her head, dismissing the thought. "You two have been acting strangely lately."

"No we haven't Harry," she said, absentmindedly looking around. "Let's find Ron, okay? He's around here somewhere." She raised her voice a bit, and looked around expectantly. "He's around here SOMEWHERE!" Hermione called.

"What's going on? Hermione?" Harry asked. Had they planned something? For a brief moment, the heavy fog lifted, and he saw a street sign.

**Godric's Hollow**

"Godric's Hollow…this is where my parents lived," he gulped. He looked at Hermione, and saw that her face was flushed.

"Ron and I were planning on surprising you. You said you wanted to come see the place, and we came up with this," she motioned around her, sweeping her arm. "We did tell Ron's mum, though. She'd freak if Ron really was gone--but now…he's gone. What could have happened to him Harry?"

"Maybe he just fell asleep waiting. Or he got lost in this fog," Harry reasoned. There was another at the back of his mind, but he pushed it back. Voldemort wasn't involved. Ron was just being a prat. "RON!" he yelled. No answer.

"We have to find him!" Hermione squeaked. "Ron!"

There was a deafening bang, and then a groaning and another bang. Through the swirling haze, he saw a flaming head of hair.

"RON!" He ran to the collapsed figure, and he felt like his stomach had dropped to the pavement. Ron was coughing terribly, and his face was bloody. It looked like he was getting a black eye as well. Hermione caught up with Harry, and let out an "oh!". She pointed to Ron's chest. It was slashed, just like Draco Malfoy's had been.

"Ron, what happened? Ron?" Hermione seemed pale. "Harry, get him up, we have to get him to the Burrow or St. Mungo's, now!" He pulled his limp friend up, and felt a rush of guilt. All he could see was Mrs. Weasley all those years ago, when she faced a boggart. She had seen Ron dead.

"Harry! Do you know how to Side-Along with Ron?" Hermione was asking him. He shook his head. "You, I know it's illegal, but….Apparate to the Burrow, and tell the Weasley's….I'll get Ron to St. Mungo's. Go!"

Both he and Hermione tried, but couldn't Apparate. This was looking more and more like a trap every second. But whoever had Ron…he had Apparated. He must have set off a charm after he'd left. Or maybe they were in the wrong spot.

"This way!" Harry helped pull Ron a little ways, and they tried and failed again. They kept moving and trying. But every time they failed to escape, Ron was dying. Suddenly, he emerged from the fog. "Go now!" he panted. With a pop, Hermione and Ron were gone. He willed himself to Apparate, and as it started to work, he felt a hand grasp him. He turned, and it was a Death Eater. There was no way he could go to the Weasley's now. Instead, another idea took him. At first, he tried to pull away, but when it was clear that it wasn't going to work, he Apparated.

Moments later, the two plummeted into the Atlantic ocean. In the fall, the Death Eater Apparated, and right before he hit the water, Harry did too. He staggered at the sight of the leaning Burrow before him, and was relieved when he saw that there were no Death Eaters. Instead, he saw the Weasley's all standing around happily in the kitchen, looking at one of Fred and George's new products. He felt like he would collapse when he heard Mrs. Weasley scream. Suddenly, everyone was around him, dragging him into the house.

"Harry, what happened?"

"Where's Ron and Hermione?"

"Who did this?"

"Did you Apparate? That's illegal--"

"He's exhausted!" Mrs. Weasley said above everyone else. "Harry, are you hurt?" He shook his head.

"Ron's….hurt. Hermione…took him…to…St. Mungo's," he gasped. He heard chatter all around him again, and a series of pops. When he opened his eyes again, there were no Weasley's, only a scattered assortment of Order members. Lupin was closest to him, and it looked like he might have been dozing. But the moment Harry moved, he was completely alert.

"Harry! You're awake!" Immediately, Tonks and Mad-Eye Moody joined him at Harry's side.

"How's Ron?" Harry asked feebly, taking a sip from a glass of water that had magically appeared at his side. The trio looked around uneasily at each other.

"We don't know. But Harry, what happened?" Lupin asked quietly. Harry quickly told them everything he could remember. At the end, his voice was hurting a bit, and he finished off the glass, only to watch it refill itself.

"Can I go see Ron?" he rasped. After a few more looks, Lupin nodded.

"I'll take you to him. But he's not too well," Remus said in hushed tones. Harry wondered how he could really be a dangerous werewolf. After he assured everybody that he was alright to walk, he went outside with Lupin, and when he opened his eyes, he was at St. Mungo's. After talking to the receptionist, Lupin lead the way to Ron's room.

When he got there, Harry saw that all of the Weasley's, with the exception of Percy, had gathered red-eyed outside the room. Mrs. Weasley immediately hugged him, as if he needed it, not her. Hermione was pale, and he could see where her tears had been. She was standing in the corner, and Harry felt sorry for her. She probably felt guilty.

"Is he…okay?" Harry asked. Mr. Weasley nodded.

"It was a close call, but he'll be fine. He's sleeping now," Mr. Weasley indicated the small window on the door. "He should be well enough to return home tomorrow."

"Did he say anything?" Lupin asked. "About who did that to him?"

"One word. Snape," Mrs. Weasley said, and broke out sobbing again. Mr. Weasley starting patting her on the shoulder. "That evil man…Dumbledore….now Ron? Oh…"

Harry wasn't listening anymore. All he seemed to hear was Snape. He took a deep breath. Snape would definitely pay. For Dumbledore and Ron.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Would you even believe me if I said I was J.K. Rowling?

Thanks for the reviews!

Chapter Five

A New Secret

Two days after the attack, Harry found himself alone at the Burrow. Mr. Weasley had gone to Diagon Alley with Fred and George for school supplies, and Mrs. Weasley was with Ginny at St. Mungo's. Bill and Fleur had gone to their London flat, and Hermione had gone home to be with her parents. Ron's attack had shaken everybody up.

However, alone was the wrong term. Hidden all around the Burrow were members of the Order. They weren't really hidden, simply hanging around itching for something to happen. Remus and Tonks were in the kitchen when Harry came down.

"Hello Harry," Lupin said. Harry simply nodded rather than speak. Guilt about Ron seemed to hang over him, even though everyone said it wasn't his fault. He just felt a strong responsibility. He could only imagine what Hermione was going through. It could have been her instead of Ron, and Harry knew that the deciding actor had been her ability to Side-Along Apparate.

"Hey," Tonks said, her normally cheerful voice dulled. After the death of Sirius, she knew what Harry was going through. Sirius, Dumbledore, and almost Ron. Harry felt anger and sadness rise up in him. He hated that everyone he cared about got hurt.

As if reading his mind, Lupin spoke up. "Listen, Harry, you can't blame yourself for these things." He put a hand on his shoulder. "None of it is your fault."

"That's what everyone tells me, but," Harry started choking on his words, "first Sirius, then Dumbledore…" A thought came to him. "No, not Sirius first…My parents died because of me, then Sirius, then Dumbledore, and I almost lost Ron." The anger was taking over. He knocked over the pitcher of water that had been on the table. "I hate feeling helpless when the people I care about die for me!" he sat down on one of the chairs, practically sobbing. With his sleeve he wiped his sweaty face.

Someone walked over and sat down next to him. "I know how you feel," Lupin said quietly. "Well, not you, but how everyone else feels. Because of my father, Greyback came after me and now I'm a werewolf. Somebody else's decision made me what I am. When I learned the truth, I was upset. But I learned that it was alright. If it wasn't for that, I might not be here today. Instead of lashing out at my father, I fueled my anger towards Voldemort when I joined the Order."

He got up and left, with Tonks following quietly. Harry sat, trying to focus on what Lupin had said. He managed to calm down just in time to see the strange Weasley clock hands move. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Ron's hands were now on "traveling". Harry jumped up. Ron was back! He could finally find out what had happened.

The large fireplace turned green, and Ginny popped out. So they had taken Floo powder. His heart dropped as he wondered what type of condition Ron was in. Thankfully, Ron stepped out of the grate next, dazed, but alright. Before Harry could get a word in, Mrs. Weasley popped out and whisked Ron up the stairs.

"Harry!" she called, and he ran up the steps to the topmost landing. "Watch over him, make sure he gets some rest." Looking at her, Harry wanted to tell her the same thing. Her bloodshot eyes had dark bags under them, as if she hadn't had a decent sleep in months. But he just nodded, and entered the violently orange room.

On the bed, Ron didn't look the least bit tired. He seemed overjoyed at seeing Harry. "Hey mate. Sorry I ruined the surprise," Ron chuckled.

"You didn't ruin it. I had no idea what was going on," Harry said honestly. Ron's face reddened.

"But you asked me what was going on with me and Hermione, and you saw here leave when we were looking at maps!"

"But I just thought you two were, uh, studying or something," he lied. He'd rather not Ron know what he actually thought. "So, uh, what happened?"

"Well, I went to Godric's Hollow, as we had planned. At first it was all sunny and normal, but then this weird fog comes rolling in, right? And I just figured that it was the weather, it's been like that. Then I heard someone Apparate near me, and I figured it was Hermione. She was supposed to bring you and I was supposed to find your house, which I hadn't done 'cause of the fog," Ron paused and pulled out a bag of Bertie Botts beans. It amazed Harry that he was able to eat when reliving all of this.

"Anyways, I started walking around, trying to find the house before Hermione called out the cue. But then I was hit from behind by a spell," he looked thoughtful. "I tried to turn, but I couldn't. Then someone grabbed me, I figured I was a Death Eater by then, and I was Side-Alonged to some really dark and dirty house. Pettigrew was there, and there was Snape. Someone else was in the corner too. Whoever was holding me let go and…next thing I knew I was on the pavement and you and Hermione were holding me." Ron's face darkened. "I wish I knew what they'd done to me."

"It was a spell that Snape made himself. Sectumsempra," Harry said. "It was the one I used against Malfoy."

"Oh," he said. "But I wish I knew what else they did. I mean, not much point taking me away to try and kill me, is there? And why not just use _Avada Kedavra_? I suppose I should be thankful they didn't though…"

"I don't know Ron." Harry said, answering his own question. He found himself deep in thought. Why not just kill Ron? Unless they thought he was me, Harry snorted. No self-respecting Death Eater would mistake Ron for Harry. So why take Ron at all? Unless they believed that he knew something…

"Ron, how do Secret Keepers work?" he asked quickly.

"Well, I don't know everything about it, but it's kind of simple. It's where a location is kept secret by one person, and only the Secret Keeper can tell anyone about the place. You know that," he said over a mouthful of Chocolate Cauldrons.

"Yeah, but Sirius made Wormtail Secret Keeper. When Dumbledore died, who became Secret Keeper for Grimmauld Place?"

Ron thought on it for about a minute, then shrugged. "I dunno. Ask Mum. Maybe the spell ended." Harry remembered Sirius yelling at Peter Pettigrew years earlier that he should have died rather than betray his parents to Voldemort. Would the protection of the spell end? Or would it pass on to someone else? And if so, who?

Ron had write the address without a second thought, giving it to a stranger. That shouldn't have been possible if the spell was still working. Unless…

"Ron, can I borrow a quill?" He grabbed some ink and parchment. Ron looked at him curiously.

"What are you doing?"

"Placing an order to the _Daily Prophet_." Was the only response. Harry walked across the room, trying the letter to Hedwig's leg. If the spell was still in effect, then no one from the _Daily Prophet_ could read the paper. And the letter Ron had sent, that might get s response as well, unless someone from the Order was delivering it.

Luna Quiz: Which three pets of Hagrid's either escaped him or were taken away? Which one died?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling, I would be writing the book, not the fan fiction.

Sorry this chapter took so long! My dad went to Russia and my sister went to Guatemala, and I lost a backpack and duffle bag in the transaction. Very busy here.

Luna Quiz Answers: Norbert the baby dragon, Buckbeak aka Witherwings the hippogriff, and Aragog the spider. Aragog died. Also, I will accept Fluffy, because he didn't run away, but he was taken from Hagrid to guard the Philosopher/ Sorcerer's Stone. I realize I worded the question a bit oddly.

Chapter Six

A Surprising Peck of Owls

Ron seemed to be healing well. Mrs. Weasley insisted on bringing him breakfast in bed, and he wasn't complaining. So during Ron's bed rest, Harry took to meeting with Ginny. They usually just talked about Quidditch, which Harry was grateful for. After they had separated, he'd been worried that she would alienate him. Instead, it was like they were simply friends again. She managed to act as if their brief romance had never happened. He wished he could.

When he wasn't with Ron or Ginny, he would look at the photo album the Aunt Petunia had given him. It was amazing, seeing his mother at his own age. And there were even a few that had his dad. There was no denying that James was his father. Except for the eyes, they could have been brothers.

Another thing that he enjoyed with the album was pictures of his grandparents. In his life, he had only seen them once before, and that was in the Mirror of Erised. And then, he had only known that they were his family. Harry had never known his parents, but for one of the first times, he realized how little he actually knew about any of his family, wizard or Muggle. He could have had wizard uncles and aunts from his dad's family. Of course, he knew that he didn't, but when he had first learned that he was a wizard, anything seemed possible.

Harry found that he was wondering more and more about family. More than once he wished he could have known them, spent time with them. It surprised him that Ron and Ginny had relatives that they didn't want to spend time with. But, he always imagined the pros of a family, never the cons. Still, he would've rather had a family than the Dursley's.

One afternoon, he was trying to magic gnomes from the Weasley's garden, he saw an owl swooping into the Burrow. Giving up on a particularly disgruntled gnome, he went to see if it was from the _Daily Prophet_. As he entered the kitchen, he saw two owls and then he received a sharp _thwack_ on the back of his head. Mrs. Weasley rushed into the kitchen.

"Three owls? That's odd--Harry _duck!_" Before he could react he felt another blow on his head and a _squank!_ As Mrs. Weasley had said, it was a duck. Harry backed into the corner, holding his head. He glanced suspiciously at the window, wondering if any more fowl would arrive. After waiting a minute, he stepped back out, just in time to hear Mrs. Weasley shriek and yet another owl slammed into the back of his head. By that time, Ron and Ginny had heard the commotion and were in the kitchen. His face burning, he joined the Weasley's out of the line of fire.

"Who would send us a duck?" Ginny said, elbowing Ron who was having a hearty laugh at Harry's predicament. Mrs. Weasley was already removing the envelopes from the birds and looked over at the duck.

"It looks like Hagrid's writing," she called. With more than a few feathers flying, she removed the letter. "But I must admit, a regular duck is too normal for him--" but then the duck started quaking and everyone could see it's fangs. While Harry, Ron, and Ginny backed away from the creature but Mrs. Weasley simply shrugged. "I knew it was too normal for him."

After a few moments of confusion and sending the fowl away, she started distributing the letters. Three were from Hogwarts, one from Hagrid, and the last was from the _Daily Prophet_.

"We'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. I must admit, the letters arrived a bit late this year, but I feel so bad for Minerva. But at least Fred and George are done and she doesn't have to deal with them," Mrs. Weasley tried to lighten the mood, and Harry gave her a smile. But he quickly went to Ron's room to open his letters.

"Honestly Harry, you get more mail than my parents," Ron said once they were in his room. Harry shrugged and ignored him. He waved the letter from Hagrid.

"It's addressed to both of us," he retorted. Ron came over as they read the familiar scrawl of writing. It was almost illegible because of the giant teardrops on it.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione,

Everything at Hogwarts has bin terrible. With Dumbledore…gone, everything's messed up. I'm staying to look after 'Witherwings' and care for Dumbledore's grave, but I bin thinking 'bout leaving. Madame Maxime has offered to give me a place to stay since me house burned down. However, it would be at Beauxbatons. I'm allowed to even bring Fang and Buckbeak. I'm letting you know so you'll be prepared if I'm not at Hogwarts.

Your Friend,

Hagrid

P.s. Please feed Muffin before sending him back.

"The git! He can't leave Hogwarts!" Ron yelled at the letter. Snatching the letter, he looked it over again in frustration. Harry knew that if Hagrid was with them, Ron wouldn't dare have an outburst like this. It hit him that when he told Ron that he wouldn't return to Hogwarts, there was no argument.

Ron was still fuming as he opened his Hogwarts letter. Harry decided to open the one from the _Daily Prophet_. As he had half guessed, they claimed that the address portion of the order form was blank. That meant that, somehow, number twelve, Grimmauld Place was still under the protection of a Secret Keeper.

Putting the letter aside, he opened his own Hogwarts letter. It looked as if it had been thrown together at the last moment. Obviously, Professor McGonagall didn't believe that he would return to Hogwarts. He wasn't Quidditch captain either. _That_ was a surprise. It would have to be Ron or Ginny for sure, since they were the only players on the Gryffindor team that weren't brand new. He imagined how excited Mrs. Weasley would be to learn that another Weasley was captain, the first since Charlie.

Harry looked over at Ron, and saw that his ears were scarlet. Perhaps the Mirror of Erised wasn't wrong all those years ago. Ron was a prefect, had won the Quidditch Cup, and now was captain. Everything he had wanted to be.

Ginny and Mrs. Weasley came in, startling Ron.

"Harry, Ron, give me your booklists. Arthur came home early, so we'll be able to go the Diagon Alley today. How do your old robes fit you Harry?" As Mrs. Weasley bustled about, Ginny walked over to her brother. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at the paper Ron was holding, and looked at Harry, mouthing 'Captain?'. He nodded. She rolled her eyes.

"Hey mum, look what Ron's got," she said, earning a furious glare from Ron. Mrs. Weasley paused, taking the topmost paper from Ron. Only Harry saw the shining object fall from the pile of paper.

"Oh, Ronniekins! I'm so proud! But Harry…"

"It's fine Mrs. Weasley. They didn't think I was coming back, so it was only fair to give the position top someone who would be there for the team. Besides, this way I'm guaranteed Seeker position," Harry said. Unlike the time when Harry had been jealous of Ron for getting prefect, he was glad for him. Last year he had been captain, and it was hard.

Harry got up, joining the cluster of Weasley's around Ron's bed. He picked up the object he had seen, and almost started laughing.

"Harry, what's that?" Mrs. Weasley asked, picking up some fallen robes.

"It's Ron's, I saw it fall." Ron picked it up, and his face turned maroon. Ginny looked at it, and she met eyes with Harry. They burst out laughing. That got Mrs. Weasley's attention.

"Ron, what is it?" His red face paled to a near green color as she took the badge from him.

"Oh! My little Ronnie! Another Head Boy! Oh, I have to tell your father! ARTHUR!" Mrs. Weasley ran out of the room, leaving Ron with his mouth hanging open, looking quite sick.

Luna Quiz: Magical Mix-Up

Rearrange the following letters to reveal "who likes teddy bears and brandy".

TNBRREO

Good Luck!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I'm still not J.K. Rowling. How it hurts.

Luna Quiz Answer: Norbert

As to why this chapter took so long, see profile.

Chapter 7

Desire Fulfilled

The Burrow was in an uproar after learning about Ron's new position. Mrs. Weasley arranged for there to be a party, and there was a never ending stream of owls. While all of this was going on, Harry noticed that Ron's face seemed to have permanently settled with a red rue.

A letter from Hermione announced that she was Head Girl. This didn't surprise anyone. It had been a given since first year. It was even less surprising when Fred and George arrived from Diagon Alley with a few interesting songs written about the newest Head Girl. They claimed that they had started the compositions in their seventh year, once Hermione and Ron became prefects. After learning that Ron was a Head also, they quickly put together a few more songs originally meant for Percy. Although everyone had a good laugh listening to them, Mrs. Weasley heard them sing a particularly inappropriate verse and she forbade them to sing it anymore. Of course, this only caused Fred and George to teach the lyrics to more people.

On the night before the celebration Ron looked particularly ill, which caused him to be sent to bed early. Harry went up with him, knowing that the only thing effecting Ron was nerves. After adjusting his eyes to the violent orange of the Chudley Cannons, he sat across from his mate.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Ron started and instantly turned red. It was amazing at how bad Ron was at concealing his emotions and not knowing that they were obvious to the world.

"I just…I just don't want you to be mad," Ron muttered. This time, Harry's emotions betrayed him, shock washing over his face.

"Why would I be mad?"

"When I got prefect and you didn't…you kind of got mad," Ron shrugged, turning away. Harry could still see the Weasley's ears turn a deep maroon.

"How…?"

"Phineas told me. The guy in the portrait heard you mutter that 'No one in their right mind would make Ron a prefect'. He figured I should be told." Ron's ears had impossibly turned a darker maroon.

"Ron, I'm sorry mate. I never really meant it," Harry said, his voice hollow. At the time, he _had_ almost meant it. It was just a big shock when the badge went to Ron and not him. But he had already been out of the running for Head Boy when he didn't become a prefect. At least it went to a Gryffindor who deserved it.

It seemed amazing how long ago Harry had gazed into the Mirror of Erised and had brought Ron along. He had intended to show his family to Ron, but Ron had seen himself surpassing all his brothers. And now his friend had done that. Except for having more detentions than the twins, he had done everything his brothers had. No wonder Mrs. Weasley was so excited. Each of her earlier sons achieved something, and now her baby had done them all. She hadn't even noticed that Ginny hadn't gotten prefect the year before.

After a few moments of awkward silence, both boys got ready for bed. Harry heard Ron start to snore loudly, a ploy that had been used for the longest time. Obviously, he had realized that he shouldn't have brought up the subject. Harry took of his glasses, looking at the blurred night sky, watching what was presumable Pig being chased by Hedwig. After a while, Ron's snores became more regularly and normal.

Turning away from the window, Harry tried to sleep as well. He was about to drift off when there was a loud bang on Ron's bedroom door. Ron shot up as Harry slowly pulled out his wand. He motioned for Ron to be quiet, who had also drawn his wand.

"What was that?" Ron asked, still a bit asleep.

"Sounded like someone knocked on the door. Really hard," Harry responded. A breeze came in from the window, sending shivers down the boys backs.

"On the count of three," he said, reaching for the door. "One, two, three!" They pulled the door open, but there was no one on the landing. Ron looked at Harry and shrugged. They were about to go look on the stairs when Harry heard Hedwig give a light hoot from behind him. Both he and Ron turned to face her, and they closed the door again. As Hedwig hooted persistently, Harry went over to her. Perhaps she had seen something.

"Oiy! Harry!" Ron called. His friend was pointing at the floor behind the door. It looked like a pile of clothes Mrs. Weasley had forgotten. Then it started to move. Harry grabbed his glasses from the nightstand.

"Blimey, it's Errol! What's he doing here?" Picking the owl up gently, Ron put the aged owl into Hedwig's cage. Harry noticed the letter attached to it's leg and pulled it off.

Neatly labeled _Ron_, it was easily the writing of Percy Weasley. That was strange. For nearly two years the middle Weasley brother had been at odds with his family. It was strange for him to write to them, let alone Ron.

"You open it," Ron said, staring at the letter. There was a slight scowl on his face. Harry remembered the last time Ron had gotten a letter from Percy. After reading it, Ron had shred it to pieces.

_Ronald,_

_Congratulations on receiving the position of Head Boy. It is reassuring to know that someone else in this family has a chance for a future in the Ministry. However, even the Ministry has changed in light of recent events. With Cornelius gone, everything is a mess. There is a shortage of qualified employees, and more are leaving to be with their families. I don't understand it._

"Of course he doesn't understand, the git," Ron mumbled. Harry kept reading before allowing Ron to destroy the unfortunate parchment.

_I had given up on you when you did not respond to the letter I sent two years ago. _(Here Ron snorted) _At first, I considered it was on Errol's fault, but then I compensated that perhaps you had decided not to respond for an odd reason. _("I wonder why" Ron said coldly) _But now it appears that you have proven me wrong. As you know, to be a Head means you were dedicated to your studies and a model student, such as myself. _(Ron nearly burst out laughing)

_As soon as this year at Hogwarts is over, please apply at the Ministry. Please ask the Head Girl and all the prefects to go as well. But please do not bring Mr. Potter. If you received my last letter, you know my concerns._

_ Sincerely,_

_** Percy**_

It took Ron less than three seconds to tear the letter up. Once done, over the papers he said a few choice words that Mrs. Weasley would have surely disapproved of. In a huff, Ron dropped back onto his bed, this time not bothering to pretend snore.

Harry also climbed into his bed, and for a while he stared at the scraps. Only a while ago he had wondered how anyone could hate their family. It was all a choice. Percy had decided that his family was below him, that they were wrong. He had torn himself away from his family as easily as Ron had torn the parchment.

Luna Quiz: Magical Mix-Up

Rearrange the following letters to reveal "what you might (or might not) find at Hogwarts".

GDAPPNSIIEAR SSSRECATAI

Rearrange the following letters to reveal "what Harry's fortune is made of".

GSELLOAN ISESKCL DAN KSTUN


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling. I'm also not a chicken. Happy?

Luna Quiz Answers:

DISAPPEARING STAIRCASES

GALLEONS SICKLES AND KNUTS

Chapter 8

A Faster Express

Harry was caught by surprise at how fast August was ending. Everyone at the Weasley household became a nit more frantic as September first closed in. Mrs. Weasley was helping Harry, Ron, and Ginny pack while Mr. Weasley was just trying to steer clear of his wife. He had confessed to Harry that Mrs. Weasley was keeping herself busy more often because this was one of the last chances she would have to baby anyone. After seventh year he and Ron would be on their own. And a year later Ginny would leave too.

When Harry told Ron and Ginny they simply started laughing.

"What?"

"She would still treat us like children once we're old and gray," Ginny let out a giggle. "Bill and Charlie didn't leave right away and Fred and George still pop up unannounced for dinner. Well, they did. Now I suspect they have a hired cook," she added haughtily.

"Are you mad at them?" Harry exchanged a look with Ron. His mate simply shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Of course! How could I not be! As much as I enjoy their jokes they are still selfish."

"What are you talking about Ginny?" Ron asked, a look of confusion on his face. "They're not selfish…What makes you say that?"

"Have you ever thought about opening a business? Do you have any idea how much it must cost to have a store on Diagon Alley? The galleons didn't just magically appear. Who do you think paid for it?" Harry started to blush. "They probably coned Mum with 'Oh, we won't leave you like Percy if you give us some loose change'."

"But they would give to Mum and Dad if they needed it. And they probably saved up from their seventh year. After Mum's reaction do you think she knew that they opened a joke shop?"

"Still, they had to get something from them. There is no way they could have gotten a windfall of galleons on their own."

Harry coughed. "Actually, they did. I gave them my Triwizard earnings."

Ginny's mouth made a perfect O until Ron elbowed her in her side. "That'll teach you to say bad things about family," Ron muttered. But that didn't stop both of them to stare at Harry for a while, at least until dinner was called.

"Don't tell," he said before heading into the kitchen. Fortunately, Mr. Weasley had a funny story about an enchanted stuffed animal monkey. After dinner, Harry and Ron finished packing in silence and went to bed early.

The next morning was a hassle. Mrs. Weasley convinced herself that they were running late, and eventually they were because the Order wizards were late arriving. Mr. Weasley had been given a car from the Ministry and they had to have at least two wizards sitting on either side of Harry. Thankfully magic made all the seats wider than possible in a normal car. It didn't stop Harry from feeling like the Prime Minister.

Platform 9 and ¾ seemed emptier than usual. The year before some students had been withdrawn from Hogwarts because of Voldemort's return, but now there were less. Perhaps Dumbledore's death at Hogwarts had struck a chord with parents.

Harry and Ron got on after a quick good-bye from the Weasley's and looked for a good car. A lot of room's were open. After a while Ginny joined them, followed by Luna Lovegood.

"Look who I bumped into," Ginny said. Harry and Ron said hello as the Ravenclaw stared at them and gave a small wave.

"Hello Ron,. Ginny told my you're Head Boy," Luna said in her dreamy way. Ron nodded, and reached into his pocket to show her his badge. Luna started talking about how there was some sort of curse on Head Boy's that fell onto one every seven years. Ron's face paled a bit as she described some of the previous boys until there was a loud whistle interrupting them.

"Is the train leaving?" Ron asked quickly, trying to distract Luna.

"It shouldn't . It's only ten-thirty," Harry said, looking at his watch. After a few shrugs Luna started telling her tale again. Ron gave Harry a look.

"Um, Ron, don't you have to go to the front of the train for, um, a meeting?"

"Oh, yes I do! Maybe I can find out what happened to the train." He got up and left the cabin in a rush.

"Did you hear about the first years?" Luna asked. Ginny and Harry shook their heads, afraid of what she might say. "It's a shame really. There is usually a pretty big bunch that comes fresh and green every year. Only nine are enrolled this year."

"You're kidding!" Ginny exclaimed.

"No, I'm not. Too many parents are afraid for their kids now. Last year there was a small group of first years, but that was simply because it was true about Him. This year, with a new headmistress in a time of crisis, more parents don't want to send eleven and ten year olds away."

"But surely there are more than nine," Harry said in disbelief. Luna just shook her head and sighed. She looked out the window and gasped.

"We're moving."

"But it's not eleven!" Harry crossed over to the window and the train was still at the platform, but it was just getting ready to go. The wheels started turning and there was a whistle from up front. 9 and ¾ was empty, no one was standing on it anymore. A clock read 10:45. Ginny actually stuck her head out and looked around.

"I don't get it, why leave early?" she pulled out her ticket and checked the times.

"Because no one else is coming," a voice said. Neville Longbottom was at the door, and Ron and Hermione were behind him. The three squeezed into seats. Amazing that the train could be practically empty and yet they had to be crowded like this.

"They explained to us that due to low enrollment they would leave early," Hermione explained. "The conductor was told to leave if a certain amount of students were on by this time. A few people were unsure about returning, so anyone that didn't arrive by 10:45 probably didn't want to actually go."

"But we've often arrived late and just got on, even though we were willing to go," Ginny protested.

"Owls were sent to anyone that was or might go," Neville spoke up. "My gran got it and immediately made me start checking my luggage for everything. We left for the train at eight. She didn't want me missing it."

"Eight is still pretty early," Harry mused. Neville flushed.

"She figured I wouldn't make it unless we came that early." Neville shrugged and pulled Trevor out of his bag.

"What happened to your _Mimbulus mimbletonia_?" Luna asked. She was looking at Trevor as though expecting him to transform into it.

"Oh, well, after it sprayed her with Stinksap, Gran locked it in my trunk and put a few spells on it. She thinks that I might use it in a fight or something," he chuckled. Neville cast a glance at Luna and then turned to Harry. "So, will we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts club this year?"

Harry remembered how the year before they were fighting Death Eaters with members of the Order. Out of everyone he knew, Neville and Luna wanted to be a member of the D.A. the most. Over the years he had known Neville to be bad in most subjects but great in Herbology. The D.A. was one of the things that had allowed him to learn.

"I guess so. We can make it official and everything this time," Harry grinned. Both Luna and Neville's faces lit-up at his words. And besides, it would help keep him sharp for when the next Horcruxes popped up.

I rambled at the begining of this chapter, and I can't remember; Did Harry tell Ron about the Triwizard winnings?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own HP. It belongs to Misses Rowling.

I know this took forever, but I was trying to come up with a Dumbledore ballad. But nothing fit, so I am basing the song on a little ditty I came up with listening to the main HP movie theme. It's lame, but it could work. Special note at the end of the chapter.

Chapter 9

A Sort of Sorts

The rest of the ride on the Hogwarts Express was dull and gloomy. Even the woman pushing the food cart seemed upset.

"She's losing business with so few students," Hermione muttered in-between one of her assigned walkthroughs on the train. She and Ron, along with prefects, had too make sure nothing too terrible happened during the trip.

"Where were you lot last year?" Harry murmured when they had both left. With some anger and embarrassment he remembered the year before when he had been left under one of the seats. Luckily Tonks arrived and bailed him out.

The weather itself seemed disturbed, and the ride to the castle was rainy. Harry was sure the lake must have been horrible to sail on, but Luna pointed out that there was only one boat, and Hagrid was at the head. At least they hoped. They never got a reply from Hagrid about his decision with leaving Hogwarts.

When the small, waterlogged group entered the Great Hall an even greater sadness settled. The Head Chair was empty, and McGonagall was nowhere to be seen. Most of the other teachers were in their seats, but there were three empty chairs that stuck out. One was the giant chair at the end which usually supported their half-giant friend. The other was that of Snape's. Just looking at it caused hate to rise up in the pit of Harry's stomach. Slughorn was also missing from his seat.

Luna left them to sit at the Ravenclaw table, and there was a collection of nervous higher year students that greeted her. Most of the older Gryffindors were still attending, even some second years. Hufflepuff and Slytherin had taken the hardest blow. Looking to their table, the Slytherin's had only one seventh year. Malfoy and his group had left. But the ones that had stayed carried a look of arrogance rather than fear. This couldn't be said for the Hufflepuffs. The few second years were huddled close and one seemed to be crying. That's when Harry noticed that all the younger years were sitting closer to the older students, as if for protection. It struck him that, other than simple start of the term jitters, it was true.

The teachers were all making quiet chatter, to simply fill the silence. It appeared that most of the teachers had decided to stay at Hogwarts, but they still seemed on edge. Firenze was tapping on of his hooves on the marble floor, Professor Binns seemed, if possible, paler, and Professor Flitwick was stuttering with every word he said.

Harry sat with Ron, Hermione, and Neville, greeting his fellow Gryffindors, Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan. Dean, who had Muggle parents, mentioned how his parents almost didn't let him come back and Seamus had a similar story, his father also being a Muggle. It dawned on Harry that Hermione hadn't mentioned her parents all summer. He wondered how her family felt about some dark wizard rising from the dead and attacking their witch daughter. As if reading his mind, she joined the conversation.

"I got off easy. I just told my mum that the danger was as bad as common plaque," Hermione grinned with her magically straight teeth. Both her parents were dentists. When Ron gave her an odd look, she began to explain it to him, but was interrupted when the doors to the Great Hall opened.

Leading the first years, to everyone's relief and surprise, was Hagrid. He gave what was meant to be a small wave to the Gryffindors, along with a wink. Behind him, filing in single-file, were the first years. Out of the small collection, one stuck out. A small blonde girl wearing a blue uniform that looked all too familiar. It was Ron's sister-in-law, Gabrielle Delacour. Next to her was a boy in heavier red robes, and he was looking around the hall with some suspicion. Hermione, Harry, and Ron all exchanged glances.

"Did she tell you she was going to attend Hogwarts?" Hermione asked, glaring at Ron. For a moment he simply stared, and then managed to stammer a no.

"But she is the right age for a first year," he replied, craning his neck as if expecting Fleur to come in as well.

"Harry, look. Aren't those two wearing uniforms for Beauxbaton and Durmstrang? What are they playing at--" but before Seamus could continue, a greater silence descended on the hall as the first years reached the Head Table. And waiting for them was the Sorting Hat.

Standing next to the stool that held the Sorting Hat was Professor McGonagall. She looked different from the end of the term. Older, wearier. She quickly cleared her throat, and addressed the students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Some of you are returning, while others are stepping through these doors for the first time," McGonagall gave a weary smile. "This year, along with our first year students, we have two visiting students from Beauxbaton and Durmstrang Schools of Wizardry. This is in an effort to create a greater sense of unity amongst the young wizarding community during these hard times." She paused, and took a breathe before continuing, "Please help them to feel welcome. And now, the Sorting shall begin!"

There was a great buzzing about the Hall. Mostly about the two newest students.

"If this is for an international unity, why are there only two representatives?" was a common question. Another that Harry heard was "Did they send some of our students over _there_?" "Has the Hat ever Sorted anyone other than first years before?"

_It's a wondrous world of magic,_

_That not many seem to know_

_Except for the lucky ones_

_That the magic chose_

_They get to learn their magic_

_They get to hone their skills_

_But none of this can happen_

_Without a House, if you will_

_There's Ravenclaw, where wit's are all_

_There your friends won't let you fall_

_Gryffindor has lots in store_

_For those willing to do more_

_Hufflepuffs are mighty friends_

_That will be with you 'til the end_

_And Slytherin, the mighty snake_

_Be careful of the friends you make_

_As the days grow darker_

_And hope seems to slip away_

_Remember all your friends _

_From this fateful day_

Harry was surprised at how strange the song was. Despite the Hat being a hat, it seemed always aware of the events unfolding around it. And for the past few years it had offered advice. This year was no different.

The room quieted again as McGonagall threw her sharp gaze around the room. "First, Brocklehurst, Mandy." A thin boy walked up to the stool, his face red from the eyes of Hogwarts beating down on him. He picked up the Hat, uncertain, and then dropped it on his head, holding his breath. After a moment he opened one eye, glancing around, no doubt, for the voice in his head.

"_Ravenclaw!"_ Mandy hurried on his way to the table, where sixth and seventh years greeted him immediately. Harry saw Luna talking to the boy, and whatever she said made the boy flush deeply with what Harry could only hope was pride. Luna didn't need another student to think she deserved the nickname Loony.

"Delacour, Gabrielle." Stepping forward with all the grace of her heritage, Gabrielle sat lightly on the chair, and somehow managed to make the tattered Sorting Hat look even worse for wear. Everyone was silent, wondering which House the first new student would enter. A whole minute passed before the call.

"_Hufflepuff!"_ Gabrielle set down the Hat gently, and skipped over to the table. She immediately began making introductions, pointing frequently over to the Gryffindor table, mentioning her relation to the very red Weasley siblings sitting there.

"MacDougal, Morag." A rather burly young boy walked up amid a hushed chatter. Normally there would have been a lot more students, but this year the alphabet had skipped from D to M. Ron looked the boy over, and turned to Harry.

"Bet anything he'll be the newest Slytherin." A moment later the hat did indeed call out Slytherin House. Harry gave Ron a poke. "He's one of those old blood families, where everyone was in the same House."

"Like you and Ginny?"

"Sort of. But I hear this bloke is actually okay, despite his upbringing."

"I hope so. Last thing we need is for the next generation of Slytherins to be gits," Harry replied, turning back towards the Head Table. The boy from Durmstrang was next.

"Migato, David." He was a slightly taller lad, but not as big as Morag. The hat began to fall over his eyes as it called it's decision. "_Slytherin!"_

"Soran, April." A petite figure went to the hat, and when she put it on it went well over her face. There were some chuckles from the other students.

"_Gryffindor!_" April emerged, her face bright red. But she was smiling as she joined them, listening to introduction after introduction.

"Tough luck April. You're in the House with both the Head Boy _and_ Girl," someone said as the newest Gryffindor passed.

"Soran, Ryan." The twin brother was nothing like his small sister. If anything, he would be the next Ron Weasley in height. He was very pale looking, but that could have simply been because of his raven locks. He cast a nervous glance at his sister before allowing the hat to land on his head.

"_Ravenclaw!_" He joined his new House, sticking close to the older students and shrugging to his bewildered sister.

Hermione patted April on the hand, and began a quiet conversation with the first year. Ron rolled his eyes, knowing that she was simply trying to prove that she was worthy of Head Girl.

"Taylor, Liam" was the next student, and he became the second Gryffindor. "Trent, Robyn" was the second Hufflepuff, followed by "Truing, Josh". "Turpin, Lisa" was another Ravenclaw, which seemed to be greatest in size. There was only one student left.

"Ziln, Madison" became a Slytherin, and the feast began.

Later that night, after everyone had been fed and the rules explained, Hermione, Ron and the prefects led the few first years to their Common Rooms. April and Liam stared in awe as Ron led them to the Fat Lady's portrait. Harry remembered his own first experience in the castle.

Ron gave the password (Hogwarts Express), and led the Gryffindors in. Hermione joined Harry and Ron by the fireplace.

"This is amazing. Other than Gabrielle and those two Slytherin boys, all the first years are Muggle born," she said.

"You must be kidding."

"No. I guess every student that would have been starting this year was kept back by relatives that knew the dangers. This is bad. Eleven first years."

"But at leas it's two more than nine, thanks to Gabrielle and David," Ron interjected.

"I suppose," Hermione cast her glance around the room. "We should get to bed."

The names of some first years are special. They are the students named in book 1 that were never mentioned after the Sorting Ceremony. So I'm giving them the story they deserve. When I finish this story, I think I'll make a story about this group of first years.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: After being MIA I'm still not J.K. Rowling.

Sorry this took so long. I just finished my junior year and I took all NEWT level classes - I mean, all advanced placement/honors classes. It didn't help that this chapter was hard to write (due to Hagrid's accent)

Chapter 10

The Biggest Surprise

Down at the Great Hall for breakfast, Harry continually counted out the other students. He simply refused to believe that so few of his peers had wanted to return to Hogwarts. It had always been a haven, but the events just prior to summer holiday had no doubt changed many parents minds.

His gaze occasionally turned to Neville and Ginny, who were reading _Daily Prophet_ articles. Ron and Hermione were no where to be seen: McGonagall had to assign them their new duties as Head Boy and Girl. Turning back to his soggy cornflakes, Harry spied Luna showing the new students of her house the now infamous Quidditch hat she had made, complete with a roaring lion's head. Judging from the confused looks she was getting, the first years didn't know why she had _Gryffindor's_ mascot and not her own Ravenclaw's.

"Harry, I talked to Professor Sprout about reforming the DA," Neville said. Noticing Harry and Ginny's surprised looks, he quickly added, "I don't know who the actual Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher is this year, and Professor McGonagall is really busy, so I figured it would be easier to ask a different teacher. She said it would be alright, and we could even practice in the greenhouses."

"But the Room of Requirement is just fine Neville," Ginny said. "Why would we go to the greenhouses?"

"Well, there are plenty of interesting plants out there," he started, and Harry sensed his aptitude for Herbology hadn't faded over the summer. "And they have healing properties too. It might help to know the defensive and offensive value of a few good plants."

"What if you're attacked in, I dunno, a concrete room, with _no _plants? What then?"

Neville looked slightly flustered, yet continued. "They don't have to be fresh! I just think that we should know what flora to bring along. I mean, Harry, you know the benefits of gillyweed if you find yourself in a watery situation?"

"Oh, yeah, that helped during the second task," Harry nodded in agreement, but Ginny wasn't done.

"The Bubblehead Charm is much more effective and can last longer!" Before the argument could continue some loud screeches filled the Hall. Several owls were swooping in, dropping off letters and parcels. All of the first years watched in awe and laughed when an unfortunate Hufflepuff third year was nearly knocked over by a barn owl.

Towards the entrance, Ron and Hermione finally appeared, carrying several stacks of paper. The two began scurrying around the Hall, placing piles of paper into the waiting arms of prefects. When they finally sat down at the Gryffindor table they appeared very flustered as they passed around class schedules.

"McGonagall just finished these last night, when she knew officially how many students were enrolled in each grade," Ron said in a wheezing voice as he helped himself to some pumpkin juice.

"Nearly all the classes have doubled up, can you believe it?" Hermione muttered, scanning the parchment before her properly. "Most of our lessons will now be with the Hufflepuffs."

"My year is stuck with the Slytherins," Ginny grumbled as she glanced over at the offending table.

"Hermione," Harry said quietly, glancing up at the Teacher's Table. "do you know who-"

"Is teaching this year? That was the first thing I asked Headmistress. To be frank, she doesn't know yet either."

"What?" Ron and Ginny had stopped making fun of Slytherin and Neville looked up from his paper.

"Slughorn had said he'd return and be Head of Slytherin, but he didn't turn up, so McGonagall has been trying to track him down. Didn't you listen last night?" Harry and Ron exchanged guilty looks. They had stopped listening as McGonagall had gone through the usual rules, thinking there was nothing important left to say.

"Honestly Ron, you're the Head Boy. You should be setting an _example_," Hermione hissed.

"He is," Ginny giggled. "An example of what not to do."

"Shut up," Ron muttered, used to this kind of treatment ever since becoming a prefect. "But, Hermione, what did she say last night?"

"She said all new teachers would be formally introduced tonight and that's why we don't have classes today," the Head Girl huffed. "Surely you heard that part?" She raised an eyebrow as the students around her hid their bags and books. "I see. At least Neville was paying attention."

"Actually, I forgot my bag back up in the dormitory," he said feebly. While Hermione rolled her eyes the other laughed.

"Good te see yer all in good spirits," a rough voice said from behind Harry.

"Hagrid!"

"You decided to come back after all!"

"'Course I did. Need yer Care 'o Magical Creatures teacher, don' ye?" Hagrid was grinning down at them, casting a shadow over the whole group.

"You said there was a post for you at Beauxbaton in your letter," Ron said, grinning.

"Well, there was. But I already had a fine one 'ere," Hagrid chuckled. "'Tween you an' me, I think I made a great choice, eh? Ain't no such creatures at Maxime's, there ain't. 'Ere we got the 'ole Forbidden Forest!"

"But 'Agrid, at Beauxbaton we had many more tame creaturez," a new figure, equally large, said. Ron's eyes grew wide and even Hermione couldn't hide the shock on her face as she blinked up at Madame Maxime. Each was wondering the same thing as Harry: what was she doing at Hogwarts?

Hagrid was positively beaming now as Maxime studied the students below her.

"Zees are your best students?"

"Yep. Harry here was able to approach a hippogriff on 'is firs' go!" Hagrid boomed proudly.

"Zat is quite an accomplishment," Maxime nodded, although she was looking to the groundskeeper rather than at Harry.

"It was nothing," he responded, feeling as though he was intruding on the two half-giants.

"Of course, with a teacher like 'Agrid, I'm sure it was very easy," Madame Maxime said as if she hadn't heard Harry's remark. The two wandered up the Hall and sat down at the end of the Teacher's Table. Hagrid held her hand as food magically appeared before them. Professor Flitwick looked even smaller than ever sitting next to the couple. Indeed, all the teachers were dwarfed by the new additions.

"Oh my…"Hermione whispered, putting her hand over her mouth.

"What?" Ron asked, taking the _Prophet_ from Neville, who was still staring at Madame Maxime.

"You don't think…You don't think she's a new _professor_, do you?"

"Hermione there's no way," Harry said. "She has her own school to look after."

"Why else would she come here then? Asides from Hagrid?"

Ron shrugged. "Could be that Beauxbaton term hasn't started yet and she's just visiting."

"Besides," Ginny joined in, "what on earth would she teach? All our positions are full."

"No, we don't have a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and there's no sign of Slughorn!" Hermione seemed to be getting worked up, not knowing who would be finishing her magical education. "We don't even know if McGonagall will continue to teach Transfiguration or if we'll have another new teacher and there might even be a new Head of Gryffindor and they might need someone to replace Slughorn for Slytherin Head as well and -"

"Hermione," Ron stammered, looking alarmed. "Calm down! Everything will be sorted out by tonight! It'll be okay. Just relax." Hermione took several deep breathes as Ron patted her on the back. "Since you pointed out that we have the day off, why not practice Quidditch or" seeing Hermione's look, "read our textbooks."

Still, Harry knew from experience that she wouldn't calm down until she knew exactly who was teaching each class.

Again, sorry for taking so long. My school year was rough (aka hard) along with academic decathlon (my team went to State and I'm already preparing for next year). I really want to finish this story, even if I don't get reviews. Sorry for the wait and I hope it will be worth it!


End file.
